


Refracted

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Kissing, Post-Season/Series 07, S7 Spoilers, Warlord Zethrid, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Ezor was always full of energy and ready to take on the universe. Ezor was always eager for a new battleplan with lots of action. Ezor was always embarrassed when Zethrid brings her gifts.These are three things that Zethrid has come to know as truth, proven over and over.She, out of all of them, likes that third Ezor the most.---Zethrid brings Ezor a gift.





	Refracted

**Author's Note:**

> eyo have some Battle Lesbians in between battles
> 
>  
> 
> this might actually be rated t???? for mentions of breaking Fingers and such but i'm not sure

There are certain facets of Ezor that Zethrid has gotten to know over the years.

Ezor was always full of energy and ready to take on the universe. She didn’t need breaks between the brawls and the assassinations, and rarer than that did she need sleep.

Ezor was always eager for a new battleplan with lots of action. Never was she satisfied with something that required only stealth— she always wanted a bit of excitement with her breakfast.

And, finally, Ezor was always embarrassed when Zethrid brings her gifts.

These are three things that Zethrid has come to know as truth, proven over and over. She, out of all of them, likes that third Ezor the most.

 

|||

 

In the midst of the sea of chaos that was the Galra Empire after Lotor’s and Voltron’s disappearance, Zethrid made the most out of what she could. After Acxa’s abandonment, she and Ezor clung close to one another with harsh promises that they would _never_ walk away from the other.

Zethrid became the face of their new regime. Partly because that’s what brought her the most joy, but mostly because Ezor struck best from the shadows. One can’t exactly stealth with a big target on their backs.

And, besides that, Zethrid was better at punching the fight out of someone in one hit even if they came at her from all angles. She _thinks_ that’s what Ezor likes about her, but she was always a bit quiet about that. Strange, since she was loud about most everything else.

Becoming ‘king’, though, had many benefits that Zethrid used to her advantage— to both of theirs.

She got Ezor everything she wanted, from silky ensembles meant for her eyes only in the dark of night, to toys that screamed when she broke their fingers. Easy with the loot they brought in— and easier still when they could just take it all, anyway.

On such a day as today, though, Zethrid was bringing something a bit more personal.

It only takes two knocks for the door to open automatically and for her to be tugged inside with a strong grip on her collar.

The (semi) pretty, wrapped present nearly falls from her hands as she’s backed against the bed, Ezor pressing kisses along her face and down her neck as far as she dares. She’d always _said_ she hated having a mouthful of fur, but that never stopped her in the heat of the moment.

It draws a laugh from Zethrid’s throat when she does end up sputtering on it inevitably, though.

“Someone’s antsy.” She hums, leaning back to urge Ezor forward, gathering her into her lap. The box is shoved out of the way, but it’s not fragile enough that she cares about it falling on the floor.

Ezor pouts above her, eyes alight with her boundless energy. “You know how I get on these long trips. I can’t _wait_ ‘til we get to this new planet so I have something new to do.”

It’s Zethrid’s turn to pout, then. Her fingers hook against Ezor’s waist, thick and meaty compared to how _thin_ she was. She knows that they’re cold from her brief bout in space, procuring the aforementioned gift, but Ezor doesn’t even shiver. “I thought you had fun doing me.”

That draws a laugh out of Ezor, as expected, and Zethrid’s lips drag up in a pleased smirk.

She rolls Ezor back on the bed, dwarfing her in width. Her arm ends up trapped under Ezor’s head, and she’s feeling playful enough to not let Zethrid up whens he tries to tug it back, but the present is in easy reach once she tugs the bedsheets from their neatly tucked corners and drags it closer.

Zethrid plops the small gift on Ezor’s belly with a quiet, “Brought you something.”

Ezor brightens up considerably, shoving herself up to sit and cross her legs. Already her cheeks are dusted with a soft blush, eyes twinkling as she regards the shoddy wrapping. Zethrid was garbage at detail work like that, and droids weren’t exactly the best either, but Ezor caressed the lightly ripped ribbon nonetheless, with a gentle touch.

What waits for her inside is a nice dagger, small enough that she can conceal it on her body wherever she’d want. Something to surprise her enemies (or her allies if they pissed her off enough). Zethrid snagged it off a few rebels not even a few varga ago, but the color of the blade— glinting multi-chrome— reminded her of her second in command.

Ezor swipes the blade through the air a few times, getting a feel for the weight of it, and Zethrid rolls over onto her side to watch her with unabashed delight. When Ezor catches her watching, she grins wide and, after a hesitant second, leans down to press an appreciative kiss against the side of Zethrid’s lips.

“You know you don’t have to get me all these things.” She says, pulling away with an embarrassed smile— the exact look Zethrid was waiting for.

She only shrugs a nonchalant shoulder and sits up, tugging off her epaulets. Ezor nestles herself on the bed, aiming down the line of sight before she throws the blade at the wall, crudely painted with a fading target. She hits the bullseye dead on, despite the fact that it wasn’t a throwing dagger in the slightest.

It’s the small things like that which make Ezor more comfortable in their new roles as warlords; less afraid that they’re going to break apart once again and she’s going to have to mend the pieces by herself.

Zethrid will _never_ abandon her, death or warlords be damned. And if it takes a few pretty trinkets to convince her that she’s in for the long run, well… Ezor’d better expect a pretty ring in her future.

**Author's Note:**

> i maybe made this a little too soft but i am a Soft wlw,,,,,, fight me
> 
> yell at me about lesbians on [tumblr](http://jamthedingus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
